neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1994
The following events occurred in the year 1994: Events Unknown date *The International Confederation of Wizards' Conference is held in the summer. January *Shortly after New Year: Rest of students return from holiday break. - "All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again." *Night before term started: Wood sought Harry out to discuss his plans for handling the Dementors and obtaining a new broom. - "Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started." *First day of term (Tuesday) - "At eight o’clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. ... “I’ve been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr Filch’s filing cabinet."": Harry has two hours of Care of Magical Creatures, Divinations, and Defence Against the Dark Arts.Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment ... The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to; after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his anti-dementor lessons as soon as possible. *Thursday of the first week of classes: At eight o'clock Harry has his first lesson with Remus Lupin on the Patronus Charm. "At eight o’clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. *A week after the start of term: Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch Match. - "Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term." *Wood begins five Quidditch practises a week. - "He therefore increased the number of team practises to five a week." *Second Thursday in term: Harry has his second private lesson with Lupin. - "Same time next week?” “Okay,” said Harry." February *Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick continue their examination of Harry's Firebolt. - "January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. ... He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson *Harry continues his private lessons with Lupin. - "Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the boggart-dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the dementor away." *Thursday during fourth week of term: Harry learns of the Dementor's Kiss; Professor McGongall returns the Firebolt; Scabbers goes missing, presumably eaten by Crookshanks. - "You’re expecting too much of yourself,” said Professor Lupin sternly in their fourth week of practise." *Friday during fourth week of term: Last Gryffindor practise before Match against Ravenclaw; Harry tries Firebolt for first time. - "She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow’s match. *Saturday during fourth week of term, 11 a.m.: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Gryffindors celebrate their win in the common room until 1 a.m. - "Harry went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honour." *Sunday during fourth week of term: **Early hours before dawn: Sirius Black slashes Ron's bed curtains; castle searched again, but Black escapes. - "The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. ... “IT WASN’T A NIGHTMARE!” Ron yelled. “PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!” - "They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped. **Security increased at Hogwarts; Sir Cadogan fired and Fat Lady returns to her duties with the addition of a group of Security Trolls. - "Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; ... Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her." *Two days after Black's break-in (Monday or Tuesday): **Neville Longbottom receives a Howler from his grandmother for dropping his list of passwords that allowed Black into Gryffindor Tower. - "Two days after Black’s break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler. **Harry and Ron receive Hagrid's invitation to tea and attend from six to nine p.m. - "So at six o’clock that afternoon, Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall. ... At nine o’clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle. *Friday, the week after Black's attack: Hagrid and Buckbeak travel to London for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures hearing. - "This Friday. Him an’ me’ll be goin’ down ter London together. I’ve booked two beds on the Knight Bus....”" *Saturday, one week after Black's attack: Ron and Harry, under his invisibility cloak, visit Hogsmeade, return to castle to learn from Hermione that Buckbeak is to be executed. - "“Hogsmeade, next weekend!” said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. “What d’you reckon?” he added quietly to Harry as they went to sit down. ... On Saturday morning, Harry packed his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder’s Map into his pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. ... Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed. April *20 April: The original date for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures hearing on Buckbeak, but it was held early in February. "The hearing will take place on April 20th" Around Easter *Hermione hits Malfoy after Care of Magical Creatures class, missed Cheering Charms in Charms class, and leaves Divination classes forever. - "She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. ... But Hermione didn’t turn up all lesson. “She could’ve done with a Cheering Charm on her too,” said Ron ... ‘Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!’ You said it ages ago, Professor!”" Easter Holidays *Students spend the holiday completing homework; Ron works on preparing Buckbeak's appeal. - "Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak’s appeal." Week after Easter Holidays *Tensions run high in lead-up to final Quidditch match with several scuffles breaking out in the halls. - "A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears." First weekend after Easter Holidays *Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match. - The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays" *Gryffindor wins the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for the first time since Charles Weasley was Seeker. - "Gryffindor hadn’t won the Quidditch Cup since the leg-endary Charlie Weasley (Ron’s second oldest brother) had been Seeker. ... They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup." June *3 June (Monday): **Third years take their Transfiguration final exam in the morning. - "Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise." **Third years take their Charms final exam in the afternoon. - "Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam." *4 June (Tuesday): **Third years take their Care of Magical Creatures final exam in the morning. - "Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn’t seem to be in it at all." **Third years take their Potions final exam in the afternoon. - "They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster." *5 June (Wednesday): **At midnight, third years take their Astronomy final exam. - "Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower;" **Third years take their History of Magic final exam in the morning. - "History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch-hunts, while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue’s choco-nut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom. **Third years take their Herbology final exam in the afternoon. - "Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology,in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun;" *6 June (Thursday): **Third years take their Defence Against the Dark Arts exam in the morning. - "Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence Against the Dark Arts." **In the afternoon, Ron and Harry have their final exam, Divinations, and Hermione’s has her final exam, Muggle Studies - "Harry’s and Ron’s last exam was Divination; Hermione’s, Muggle Studies." **Sybill Trelawney told her second prophecy to Harry Potter during his Divination exam in the afternoon. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger discover Peter Pettigrew was responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew escapes, Sirius Black and Buckbeak are freed by Harry and Hermione, with the assistance of Hermione's Time-Turner. - "“It’s from Hagrid,” said Harry, ripping the note open. “Buckbeak’s appeal — it’s set for the sixth.” “That’s the day we finish our exams,” said Hermione, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book." - "“It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the sixth of June at sundown —”" the other events happen on the same day *7 June: Remus Lupin resigns as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts after his werewolf status is exposed. August *16 August (Saturday): - "Privet Drive looked exactly as a respectable suburban street would be expected to look in the early hours of Saturday morning." - "On the other hand, allowing Harry to disappear to the Weasleys’ for the rest of the summer would get rid of him two weeks earlier than anyone could have hoped, and Uncle Vernon hated having Harry in the house." 16 Aug is the Saturday two weeks back from Sunday 31 Aug, the last day of holiday break. Harry awakens from a vision in which he saw Lord Voldemort murder Frank Bryce. He receives an invitation from the Weasleys to attend the 1994 Quidditch World Cup final to take place this Monday night. -"As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports." *17 August (Sunday): Arthur, Fred, and George, and Ron Weasley arrive at 4 Privet Drive shortly after 5 o'clock via Floo Powder to only to find the fireplace was blocked up. - "Uncle Vernon had looked downright alarmed when Harry informed him that the Weasleys would be arriving at five o’clock the very next day." *18 August (Monday): The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final is held in England, between Ireland and Bulgaria. The Irish National Quidditch team defeats the Bulgarian National Quidditch team 170 to 160, though Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum captures the Golden Snitch. Afterward, a Death Eater riot breaks out and the Dark Mark is cast into the sky by Barty Crouch Jr.Harry left for the Weasleys' "two weeks" before 1 September according to (Page 31); this was 17 August. Frank Bryce was was murdered the day before Harry left - the 16th. Harry mentions it was a Saturday ( Page 18). Molly Weasley’s letter inviting Harry to the Quidditch World Cup states it would be taking place on the next Monday ( (Page 30). Therefore, it was 18 August *19 August (Tuesday): **Harry and the Weasleys take an early portkey back to the Burrow. **SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP published by Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet. *31 August (Sunday): Harry and the Weasleys prepare to return to Hogwarts. - "“It’s been an absolute uproar,” Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts. ... “If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?” " September *1 September (Monday): During the early morning, Amos Diggory calls on Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody after a disturbance at his house. Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Moody), who has abducted Moody, claims he has been attacked by burglars. *2 September (Monday): - "The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; ... “Today’s not bad . . . outside all morning,” said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule." This does lead to two Mondays in a row. The Fourth years have Herbology, where they learn about Bubotubers. They also have Care of Magical Creatures, where they meet the Blast-Ended Skrewts, and Divination, where they start Astrology. The Daily Prophet publishes Rita Skeeter's article about Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody. Barty Crouch Jr, impersonating Alastor Moody, transforms Draco Malfoy into a ferret. *5 September (Thursday): **Bartemius Crouch Jr (impersonating Alastor Moody) teaches the Fourth year students about the Unforgivable Curses. - "“We haven’t got him till Thursday!” he said in a disappointed voice." - "The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions." This Tuesday and Wednesday. "The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody’s first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung." **Hermione Granger founds the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. *6 September (Friday): Harry sends a letter to Sirius trying to convince him that he is fine and not to try and return. - "Early next morning, Harry woke with a plan fully formed in his mind, as though his sleeping brain had been working on it all night. ... Here he took a piece of parchment from the table upon which his Divination homework still lay and wrote the following letter:... October *c. 23 October: Notice was posted of the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. - "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o’clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early — ... “Only a week away!” said Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff, emerging from the crowd, his eyes gleaming." *30 October (Friday): **The Great Hall was decorated with enormous silk banners. **The delegations from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived about 6 o'clock. - "“Nearly six,” said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates." *31 October (Saturday): The Goblet of Fire selects the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, held for the first time in centuries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the scheming of Barty Crouch Jr, posing as Alastor Moody, Harry Potter is unexpectedly chosen as a fourth champion. -"As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late." November Original Timeline *1 November (Sunday):Harry sends a letter to Sirius letting him know that he was also selected as a Hogwarts Champion. - "When Harry woke up on Sunday morning, it took him a moment to remember why he felt so miserable and worried. *2 November (Monday): Students react to Harry as Hogwart's second champion. Fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin Care of Magical Creatures students take the Blast-Ended Skrewts for walks. - "If Harry had thought that matters would improve once everyone got used to the idea of him being champion, the following day showed him how mistaken he was. ... The pair of them looked out over the lawn; the class was widely scattered now, and all in great difficulty. The skrewts were now over three feet long, and extremely powerful." *13 November (Friday): Garrick Ollivander presided over the Wand weighing ceremony during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. - "He had already struggled through one Friday’s worth, with Hermione sitting next to him intoning “ignore them, ignore them, ignore them” under her breath, and he couldn’t see why today should be any better." The weighing of the wands was during Double Potions on the second Friday after Harry's name comes out the the Goblet of Fire on Hallowee'en, which was Saturday 31 October. *21 November (Saturday): Hermione and Harry, under his Invisibility cloak, visit Hogsmeade. - "On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade." *22 November (Sunday): **At midnight, Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets with Hagrid to learn that Dragons will be the first task. - "Hagrid now bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook as well, and said in a whisper so low that only Harry could hear it, “Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak.”" **At one a.m., Harry speaks with Sirius via the Floo Network in the Hogwart's common room. - "Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o’clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?" 24 November is a Tuesday according to Cho. **Harry and Hermione spend the day trying to figure out spells to subdue a dragon. - "Harry got up on Sunday morning and dressed so inattentively that it was a while before he realised he was trying to pull his hat onto his foot instead of his sock. ... They walked three times around the lake, trying all the way to think of a simple spell that would subdue a dragon." *23 November (Monday): **Harry tells Cedric Diggory that the first task involves dragons. - "When he awoke on Monday morning, he seriously considered for the first time ever just running away from Hogwarts. ... “Cedric,” said Harry, “the first task is dragons.”" *24 November (Tuesday): - "“The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges." - "“Er . . . good luck on Tuesday,” she said. “I really hope you do well.”" - "By the looks of it, the only champion who would be facing the unknown on Tuesday was Cedric." **The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. **Cedric Diggory uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He is burned, but retrieves the egg and passes. Second Timeline *24 November: ** The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 3 September, 2020 of the original timeline, dressed in Durmstrang Institute robes. **Before Cedric Diggory can use a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog, the two boys use a Disarming Charm to stop him. He fails the task. After 5 minutes, the two boys are flung back to 3 September, 2020 to find they have changed the future in this timeline. Third Timeline *24 November: **When Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy travel to the second task in February 1995, they do not change the events of their most recent visit to 24 November 1994. Therefore, Cedric still fails the first task in this changed timeline. Fourth Timeline *24 November: **Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy arrive back in time from 29 October, 2020 of the second revised timeline. The two boys from the original timeline attempt to use a Disarming Charm to stop Cedric Diggory from succeeding, but Hermione uses a Shield Charm to stop them and try and turn things back to how they were in the original timeline. Cedric Diggory successfully uses a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He is burned, but retrieves the egg and passes. **Even though Cedric completed the first task, it still didn't not happen in the original timeline since Scorpius has yet to correct the second task. Once he did, the fourth timeline was ended and the original timeline was restored. December *Care of Magical creatures class tries unsuccessfully to box the Blast-Ended Skrewts. - "The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts." *Dobby begins working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around this time. - "The start of December brought wind and sleet to Hogwarts. ... “How long have you been here, Dobby?” Harry asked as Dobby handed around the tea. “Only a week, Harry Potter, sir!” said Dobby happily." *Thursday: Professor McGonagall made the announcement of The Yule Ball at the end of Transfiguration class. *The last week of term: Increasingly boisterous as the Yule Ball approached. *Thursday: The password to the Gryffindor common room is changed to "Fairy Lights". - "“Fairy lights,” he said dully to the Fat Lady — the password had been changed the previous day." *Friday, last day of term: - "“Harry — we’ve just got to grit our teeth and do it,” said Ron on Friday morning, in a tone that suggested they were planning the storming of an impregnable fortress. **Snape tests his fourth years on poison antidotes. - "Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term." **Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball, only to learn she is going with Cedric Diggory. - "I’ve already said I’ll go with someone else.”... “Who’re you going with?”... “Cedric Diggory.” He later asks Parvati Patil who agrees to go with him and to ask her sister Padma Patil for Ron. - "So what about Ron?”... “I suppose my sister might … Padma, you know … in Ravenclaw. I’ll ask her if you like.” *Week leading up to Christmas: Harry receives a letter from Sirius congratulating him on the first task. Original Timeline *25 December ** The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Ron Weasley goes with Padma Patil and Hermione Granger goes with Viktor Krum. Without realising, seeing this sparks jealousy in Ron Weasley, which later leads to him and Hermione Granger falling in love. Second Timeline *25 December: **The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Hermione Granger, having seen two Durmstrang students disarming Cedric Diggory, suspects that Viktor Krum told them to sabotage Cedric's First Task, and turns him down. She goes with Ron Weasley. However, at the ball, Ron Weasley dances with Padma Patil and the two fall in love. Third Timeline *25 December: **The Yule Ball of the Triwizard Tournament is held. Ron Weasley goes with Padma Patil and Hermione Granger goes with Viktor Krum. Without realising, seeing this sparks jealousy in Ron Weasley, which later leads to him and Hermione Granger falling in love. It is the same as the second timeline since Scorpius is yet to change his intervention in the first task. Fourth Timeline * 25 December: ** Scorpius Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Severus Snape time travel from the third timeline and use a Shield Charm to fix their intervening in the first task. It changes the future to a fifth timeline where the day of the Yule Ball happened the same way it did in the original timeline, although since they still haven't fixed their intervening in the second task, it is not completely the same. They eventually do and the original timeline is restored. *26 December (Boxing Day): - "Everybody got up late on Boxing Day." **Just after the Yule Ball finished at midnight, Cedric gives Harry a hint about his Golden egg. **Harry tells Hermione about the conversation they overheard regarding Olympe Maxime's possible giant parentage. Individuals who started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Dennis Creevey *Jimmy Peakes states "Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy". Since the book takes place in the 1996-1997 school year, Jimmy could only have started in the 1994-1995 school year *Natalie McDonald *Nigel Wolpert was Nigel's first appearance which sees him wearing a plain black tie, a plain black jumper and plain black school robes, after being Sorted Hufflepuff *Eleanor Branstone *Laura Madley *Owen Cauldwell *Kevin Whitby Ravenclaw *Stewart Ackerley *Orla Quirke Slytherin *Malcolm Baddock *Graham Pritchard Unknown house *Emma Dobbs Known individuals who graduated from Hogwarts *Marcus Flint stated Flint was a sixth year. He should have left in 1993 except he appeared in . Rowling later stated on her website that Flint had to retake the exams he failed and so had to stay another year, graduating in 1994 instead *Penelope ClearwaterPenelope was the girlfriend of Percy, and was made Prefect the same year he was in . She left at the end of and never appeared again. Penelope therefore left at the end of the 1993-1994 school year *Percy Weasley states "Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts" during the 1993-1994 school year *Oliver Wood "Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts" during the 1993-1994 school year Deaths *July: Bertha Jorkins *16 August: Frank Bryce Behind the scenes *30 November: William Melling, who played Nigel Wolpert, born. *Violet Columbus, who played Girl with Flowers, born. Notes and references External links *1994 at Wikipedia See also *Dating conventions fr:1994 fi:1994 nl:1994 pl:1994 ru:1994 год Category:Years